V1.0.0.115
|Related = * Release Notes v1.0.0.115 |Prev = V1.0.0.114 |Next = V1.0.0.116 }} New skins The following skins were released along with this patch. * * * * The following skins were released along with this patch, but were not available for purchase until Monday, April 18. * * League of Legends V1.0.0.115 英雄 (Original Stats) * : Brand launches a ball of fire forward that deals magic damage. If the target is ablaze, the target will be stunned for 2 seconds. * : After a short delay, Brand creates a pillar of flame at a target area, dealing magic damage to enemy units with the area. Units that are ablaze take an additional 25% damage. * : Brand conjures a powerful blast at his target, dealing magic damage to them. If the target is ablaze, the conflagration spreads to nearby enemies. * (Ultimate): Brand unleashes a devastating torrent of fire, dealing damage each time it bounces. If a target is ablaze, Pyroclasm's missile speed increases. * (Innate): Brand's spells light his targets ablaze, dealing 2% of their maximum Health in magic damage per second for 4 seconds. * : cast animation speed increased. * : ** Base damage increased to 200/325/450 from 150/275/400. ** Range increased to 850 from 700. ** Cast animation speed increased. ** It will now target enemies that move in and out of the area during the cast time more accurately. ** Fixed a bug where cooldown reduction with rank was not reflected in the level-up tooltip. * Stats: ** Base health reduced to 433 from 468. ** Health per level reduced to 89 from 92. * : cooldown increased to 75 from 60. * Fixed a bug where could grant 2 charges of or upon cast. * : ** Base damage increased to 80/135/190/245/300 from 60/115/170/225/280. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.8 from 0.75. ** Cooldown reduced to 7 from 8. * : ** Base damage reduced to 60/105/150/195/240 from 65/110/155/200/245. ** Movement speed bonus increased to 20/28/36/44/52% from 20/25/30/35/40%. ** It now applies the movement speed buff path starting from the area Galio is standing upon cast. * : now shows an area of effect indicator when your cursor hovers over an ally. * Fixed a bug where the visual for occasionally wouldn't align with the direction of cast. * Fixed a bug where the visual for occasionally wouldn't align with the direction cast. * : healing reduction duration on reduced to 5 seconds from 10. * Fixed a bug where the ball from counted as individual unit and could break things like , block skillshots, etc. * : ** Base damage reduced to 50/80/110/140/170 from 60/90/120/150/180. ** Made missile match the effect better. * : base damage reduced to 50/80/110/140/170 from 60/90/120/150/180. * : range increased to 750 from 700. * : lifesteal and spell vamp bonus reduced to 5/10/15/20/25% from 10/15/20/25/30%. * Stats: ** Health per level increased to 90 from 82. ** Armor per level increased to 4.0 from 3.5. ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 305. * : healing reduction debuff duration reduced to 3 from 8. * : attack damage bonus reduced to 15/25/35/45/55 from 20/30/40/50/60. * : ** Cast range reduced to 475 from 500. ** Leash range reduced to 550 from 600. ** Fixed a bug where breaking the leash near the end of the DoT duration would still trigger the fear. ** Fixed a bug where adding a spell shield like while the DoT was on you would block the fear effect. * : jump range reduced to 2000/2750/3500 from 2500/3250/4000. * Fixed a bug where was reducing true damage. * : ** Heal reduced to 5% from 7.5%. ** Furious heal reduced to 10% from 15%. * : ** Base damage reduced to 30/60/90/120/150 from 45/75/105/135/165. ** Attack damage scaling increased to 90% from 60%. ** Cooldown changed to 18/17/16/15/14 from 20/18/16/14/12. * : base damage per second reduced to 40/70/100 from 50/75/100. * : shield strength reduced to 200/475/750 from 300/525/750. * : ** No longer gives attack speed or attack damage, but now gives magic resist and 10/20/30% crowd control reduction. ** Fixed a bug where the particle lasted longer than the buff. * : stun duration reduced to 1.5 seconds from 2. * : mana cost reduced to 65 from 75. * : mana cost reduced to 65 from 75. * : mana cost reduced to 65 from 75. * Fixed a bug where : Diminuendo was reducing true damage. * now grants assist credit on ally cast. * : ** Base damage reduced to 200/400/600 from 250/475/700. ** Mushroom charge reload time increased to 35/31/27 from 30/26/22. ** Fixed a bug that calculated the ability power ratio lower than intended. * : cooldown increased to 22 seconds from 13. * : ** DoT duration changed to 5 seconds at all ranks from 4/5/6/7/8. ** DoT total damage increased to 110/140/170/200/230 from 100/125/150/175/200. ** Healing reduction duration changed to 5 seconds at all ranks from 4/5/6/7/8. * : ** It now deals entirely magic damage, rather than normal physical damage plus bonus magic damage. ** now restores mana equal to 50% of the damage dealt instead of 100%. ** Fixed a bug where would sometimes fail to damage targets that were moving away from you. ** Fixed a bug where 's locked particle wouldn't show to enemies after leaving brush. ** Fixed a bug where and damage did not match the tooltip. ** Updated the 'Lock Card' tooltip with more detailed damage information. * : ** Destiny now shows a buff so Twisted Fate knows how much time he has to teleport. ** Fixed a bug where would show allies it was always ready to cast, even if it wasn't. ** Fixed a bug where 's channel could be dispelled by or , teleporting him immediately. ** Fixed a bug where 's duration was not being properly reflected in the tooltip (6/8/10 seconds). * skin run animation has been fixed to look more natural. * : duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7. * : armor and magic resistance bonus duration reduced to 6 seconds from 8. * : cooldown changed to 16/15/14/13/12 from 18/16/14/12/10. 物品 * : ** Recipe changed to + 350 gold from + + 200 gold. ** Total cost is now 825 gold from 975. ** Health increased to 250 from 200. ** Armor reduced to 0 from 27. * : ** Total cost is now 2775 gold from 2925. ** Armor reduced to 55 from 80. ** Health increased to 350 from 300. * : ** Attack damage reduced to 45 from 50. ** Cost reduced to 1650 from 1850. * : cost reduced to 830 from 880. * : ** Total cost is now 3830 gold from 4080 gold. ** Attack damage increased to 80 from 75. ** Critical strike chance increased to 25% from 20%. * : spell vamp increased to 20% from 15%. * : spell vamp increased to 25% from 20%. * : spell vamp increased to 25% from 20%. * : ** Recipe cost increased to 150 from 75. Total cost is now 1600. ** Life steal increased to 18% from 14%. ** Changed proc to magic damage from physical damage. * Fixed a bug where a capped was reducing true damage. General * Fixed a bug where several monster camps wouldn't remove the skull if you scouted them and they were empty. * Fixed a bug where , , and would inconsistently reveal their champion from brush. Undocumented changes 英雄 * Champion IP cost reduced to 1350 from 3150. * Champion IP cost reduced to 1350 from 3150. * Champion IP cost reduced to 450 from 1350. * Classic skin splash art has been updated. * Updated walking animations. Patch Preview video Category:补丁说明 de:Patch v.1.0.0.115 en:V1.0.0.115